Heath Burns
Heath Burns is a fire elemental and a student at Monster High. His head bursts into flame when he gets excited. He is first seen in the webisode "Substitute Creature". His cousin is Holt Hyde/Jackson Jekyll. He is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal in Volume 1, and Cam Clarke in Volume 2. Personality Heath is very flirtatious with the girls of Monster High, to the point of arrogance. ﻿While Draculaura liked him at first, she is seen in "Fur Will Fly" calling him conceited, and Lagoona tells him to "get over himself". He is a vainglorious, over-confident, loud-mouthed braggart and his behavior tends to be rather off-putting. He is not a very good listener because as seen in Lagoona's 'School's Out' diary he got attacked by lab equipment because he didn't listen to Mr Hackington. He has however shown some redeemable qualities such as being helpful, as he was willing to assist in protecting the Fearleading Squad from Nefera's cheating ways during Monster Mashionals. In Fatal Error, ''Heath is seen crying when the girls think that they didn't make it to a million votes, showing his sympathy to them and that he does care for them. Relationships Family Heath is the cousin of Jackson Jekyll and his alter ego Holt Hyde. The exact way the two~three are related is fuzzy. ''Ghoul Spirit states that Heath's father is the brother of Jackson's and Holt's mother. However, Jackson Jekyll's diary states that it's Jackson's and Holt's father who is a fire elemental and it implies it's through him that the two boys are related to Heath. In the books Heath is not related to the Jekylls/Hydes at all. He does have an older sister named Harmony though. Friends Heath is on the track team and is friends with Clawd Wolf, Deuce Gorgon, Gil and Slow-Moe (despite the fact that Slow-Moe can't stand Heath playing guitar). Deuce Gorgon stoned Heath Burns in the episode "New Ghoul @ School" when he persistently tried to flirt with Frankie Stein, and according to Lagoona's 'School's Out' diary, Deuce is often stoning Heath in order to keep him out of trouble. He is also friends with HooDude as seen in "Zom-Beach Party". In the Books he is friends with Brett Redding. Romance He is first romantically tied with Draculaura in "The Hot Boy", but in "Fur Will Fly" Draculaura is over him. He hits on Frankie in "New Ghoul @ School" and "Date of the Dead". At the start of Volume 2, he is overly confident that he and Draculaura will be going to the Fall Ball, although she likes Clawd Wolf and ends up going with him instead. In "Back-to-Ghoul", he asks to carry Abbey's books for her, only to be frozen in his tracks by her. He attempts again in "Abominable Impression" and kisses her hand, but his mouth fredzes instead. In "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?" he hits on Ghoulia Yelps but seperates from her to shoot for "stud of the century" In Abbey's 'School's Out' diary, she reveals that Heath has been flirting with her, although she was not quite sure what some of the phrases he said meant. She seems to also like him back, as she said that she was waiting for "a properly asked for date". In the books he dates Bekka's friend Haylee. Since Heath was the cameraman for The Ghoul Next Door in the second book, he therefore was not exposed as a RAD, but Haylee does not mind for she is no longer part of Bekka's evil plan. Heath was first discovered as a RAD when he sneezed out fire in the second book. Appearances In New Ghoul @ School he hits on Frankie Stein, but is turned to stone by Deuce Gorgon. He is later seen dancing with Draculaura at the Justin Biter concert. * The Hot Boy - Appears as the object of Draculaura's crush * Party Planners - Seen at the birthday party * Substitute Creature - Seen in the classroom * Rumor Run Wild - Receives a text from Frankie * Fur Will Fly - He brags to the girls and loses a race to Clawdeen Wolf * Date of the Dead - Seen in the cafeteria hitting on Frankie (again) * Scream Building - In the hall and flirts to Draculaura * Why We Fright - Tries to get Draculaura to go to the dance with him * Fear-A-Mid Power - Makes fun of Draculaura after she falls * Fatal Error - In the cafeteria when the Fear Squad gets accepted to Gloom Beach Fear Camp * Screech to the Beach - Plays the guitar on the bus * Don't Cheer the Reaper-throws football at slow-moe * Frightday the 13th - Gets hit by a door in the hallway * Fear Pressure - Talks to Deuce about Jackson Jekyll in the cafeteria * Desperate Hours - Talks to Gil about his family not approving of his relationship with Lagoona * Hyde and Shriek - Mocks Frankie Stein for being "stood up" by Jackson * Back-to-Ghoul - Calls Abbey Bominable "Baby", and is frozen for it * Abominable Impression - Continues to flirt with Abbey. Again, his attempts fail * Hyde Your Heart - Is at the Maul with Jackson. Mentions having carried Holt Hyde's equipment. He later goes to the cinema with Jackson and the others, sitting next to Clawdeen. * Ghostly Gossip - Is seen by Spectra using a breath spray while preparing to flirt with Scarah Screams, which causes his flame-hair to flare out. * Monster Mashionals Part 1- Is seen cheering the Monster High fearleading team B after they win. * Monster Mashionals Part 2 - Is seen protecting the fearleading team from one of Nefera's cursed idols. * Super Fan - Is seen cheering the casket ball team. * Zom-Beach Party-Seen with HooDude getting hurt when Hoodude gets hit by an arrow and a Gargoyle. * Ghosts with Dirty Faces - Was a suspect for stealing the statue but was proved innocent by Spectra * Unearthed Day - he is convinced to Recycle by Venus using her Pollen Persuasion power. Meta Timeline * May 10, 2010: Heath Burns makes his webisode debut in "Substitute Creature". * October 31, 2010: Heath Burns's name becomes known through "New Ghoul @ School". * February 18, 2011: Mattel requests the trademark for Heath Burns. * April 5, 2011: Heath Burns makes his book debut in The Ghoul Next Door. * June, 2011: Heath Burns makes his diary debut in Lagoona's 'School's Out' diary. * February 12, 2012: Heath Burns makes his 3D-animated debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". Gallery Webisode gallery Screen shot 2011-01-07 at 10.31.32 AM.png|Heath accidentally setting Frankie on fire in Date of the Dead Heath.png|Heath's full body (only 2/3 showing) Holt Hyde vs Clawdeen Wolf.png|Heath challenges Clawdeen Wolf in Fur Will Fly BurningEars.png|"My ears are burning. Don't you know girls are too delicate for track?" Heathburninghand.jpg|Heath lightes his hand on fire. GuitarHeath.jpg Heath Frozen.png|Heath after being frozen by Abbey Bominable Screen Shot 2011-09-23 at 3.55.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-23 at 8.41.35 PM.png|Heath on fire. Frightday the 13th - Heath floored.jpg|Getting squished by the door. heathburnsEgg.jpg|Oh, I love eggs! Heath_Lightup.PNG HeathToralei.jpg|Two pranksters don't really get along. HeathSpectra.jpg Heat.jpg|Heath has no talent Try.jpg Snapshot 52.png Screenshot201109.png TV special gallery Draculauraheath1.png|Heath dancing with Draculaura in New Ghoul @ School Heath_Burns_Eyeballs.png|All eyes on Heath, literally. cranio2.png Escape From Skull Shores - Howleen Venus Heath laugh.jpg Category:Characters Category:Guys Category:Elementals Category:Book characters Category:Volume 1 characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:New Ghoul @ School characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters